Saria's Song
is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. While it has only made one truly significant appearance in the series, it has become a very well known theme largely identified with the series and appears as background music in forested areas in many later installments in the series. When played, a green light with leaves surrounds Link on-screen. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time "Saria's Song" is taught to Link by his Kokiri friend Saria as a symbol of friendship when he sees her in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Playing the song allows him to communicate with Saria. When contacted, Saria will provide Link with useful information about where to go or what to do next in his adventure. If Link tells Navi he does not wish to speak to Saria after playing the song, she will ask if he wants to talk to her instead. While Link is in the Lost Woods, "Saria's Song" is heard as background music. When Link has to find the Sacred Forest Meadow where Saria is, he has to listen to the song in order to find his way through the maze-like forest; when approaching the correct hollow tree to enter in order to move on, Link must listen to where the song's volume is the loudest. It is not necessary to use this process in order to get ahead, as the black areas of correct hollow trees look different from those that lead Link back to the entrance of the Lost Woods in Kokiri Forest. Aside from its obvious power, "Saria's Song" is also a sign of those who are friends of Saria, and the merry tune seems to have some sort of power that lightens the spirits of those troubled. At one point, the song must be played in order to cheer up Darunia and obtain the Goron's Bracelet, which is needed to enter Dodongo's Cavern. Later, when Link is an adult, the song has to be played in order to convince Mido to pass his "blockade" in the Lost Woods and enter the Forest Temple. Lastly, it can be used to befriend the Skull Kid in the Lost Woods, who will give Link a Piece of Heart as a token of their newfound friendship. This also allows Link to sell the Skull Mask to the Skull Kid. Link can play "Saria's Song" on the Ocarina by playing Down-C, Right-C, Left-C, Down-C, Right-C, Left-C. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, the notes can be played with R, Y, X, R, Y, X. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: F, A, B, F, A, B. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask "Saria's Song," with the same instrumentalization heard in the Lost Woods in Ocarina of Time, appears as background music while Link is in the Woods of Mystery. This is most likely due to the similarity between the Woods of Mystery and the Lost Woods. The song plays during a scene where Tatl tells Link how she met the Skull Kid. Also, when dancing with the Stylin' Scarecrow, "Saria's Song" plays in the background. At the end of the game Skull Kid tells Link that he has "the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods...", alluding to the aforementioned sidequest in Ocarina of Time. Lastly, after the end credits, a small scene featuring a tree stump with drawings of Link, the Skull Kid, the Four Giants, Tatl, and Tael occurs; after waiting a short while after the words "The End" appears, the familiar melody of "Saria's Song" can be heard. Both of these hints point to the Skull Kid Link meets in this game and the one whom is met in Ocarina of Time being the very same character. Interestingly, the first six notes of the "Song of Healing" are the first six notes of "Saria's Song" played backwards. However, the rhythm, beat, and tempo are different in the "Song of Healing", and it is not certain that the "Song of Healing" was intended to have any connection to "Saria's Song". This issue is somewhat debatable due to the fact that the two areas that connect Hyrule and Termina (the Lost Woods and the Clock Tower, respectively) have both of these songs playing, with "Saria's Song" in the Lost Woods and the "Song of Healing" in the Clock Tower. The reversed notes may be alluding to Hyrule and Termina's connection as parallel worlds. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The first eleven notes of "Saria's Song" can be heard as part of the background music inside the Forest Haven, continuing the motif of the song representing the forest. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess "Saria's Song," with a new, melancholy instrumentation, is heard in the background while in the Sacred Grove. It is occasionally played by the Skull Kid on a multi-horn trumpet, whom Link battles in the area, hinting that it may be the same Skull Kid from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Alternately, the song may have been passed down from the original Skull Kid to whom Link taught "Saria's Song". The six-note melody also plays at the beginning of the battle with Ook. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series An orchestral rendition of Saria's Song plays during Darunia's victory cutscene. Midna will also hum the tune during her idle animation. In her victory cutscene, Twili Midna will hum the tune and her Twilight Wolfos will howl it (like Wolf Link from Twilight Princess). Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Saria's Song occasionally plays on the Termina: Great Bay stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee and will play when facing Young Link on the Kongo Jungle stage in All-Star mode. It is also featured as the last ocarina song in each loop of the "''Ocarina of Time'' Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl; the song is used on the Bridge of Eldin stage. es:Canción de Saria Category:Songs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends